


Heat Of The Moment | LE

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Hybrid Ahn Hyojin | LE, Hybrid Heat, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Heat Of The Moment | LE

If there’s anything you’ve come to respect about your girlfriend it’s that she’s as independent as they come. If she were a toy, she’d be those acclaimed remote control cars that come with batteries already inside. Those are few and far between, probably to the dismay of many a parent, but as rare as those toys are you’ve gotten yourself a woman that’s one of a kind. Trademarked and all. Ahn Hyo Jin was not one to be messed with, ticked off, or tested in any way. She’s liable to snap at anyone who displeased her. And no matter how much she loves you, you’re not exempt from her wrath. Luckily, you’re good with keeping on her good side and being genuinely regretful when you upset her. For which she is grateful. She loves you specifically because you treat her as your equal and allow her whatever leeway she needs to keep living how she’s been living for the past twenty odd years. 

The real reason Hyo Jin works so hard to be seen as an entity that can stand on her own is because she was born something that was seen as a possession. Hybrids have had it hard since the time of their conception. Not quite people, not quite pets. They float around in this odd middle class where people could praise or taunt them for wanting to be independent. It’s been years since the worst of those times. Now people are much more accepting of hybrids that choose to live as their own people, though there are a few that still choose to be ignorant. Hyo Jin doesn’t trouble herself with such people. In fact, she pretends they don’t exist altogether. She says it helps her feel more comfortable about being an idol hybrid if she can desensitize herself to the antis bashing her ears and tail. 

You happen to find those features quite endearing. It pains you when Hyo Jin covers them up, but she insists it’s just part of being a hybrid. She compares it to putting on makeup to hide blemishes. They’re still there, just covered up. Her tail remains tucked away in the seat of her pants and her ears hidden beneath voluminous hair. Unless the two of you are alone. Around the people she trusts Hyo Jin will let the independent front drop, allow herself to seem vulnerable. But those moments are hard to come by since she’s always working so hard to make EXID the best they can be. You admire her, of course. Applaud her dedication and adore the results of such hard work, but sometimes you just miss her. 

The only time she’s guaranteed to come home is on breaks between long schedules. During that time she basically hibernates or lives on autopilot. She eats, sleeps, and plays her video games all day. Only every once and awhile can you convince her to abandon her Overwatch campaign to go out to see a movie with you. You really only have her full undivided attention for a few days every month, and that’s if she decides to come home. If her heats aren’t terribly unbearable Hyo Jin is known to work through them without a break. She won’t bother to come to you, her mate, and instead stays at the studio doing what she does best. Sure, she’s independent, but you like being relied on for _something_. If you’re lucky, a particularly bad heat will get her sent home for a day or two until the worst of it’s over. The last time that happened had been seven months ago, but today might be her breaking point. 

“It hurts,” Hyo Jin whines through the screen. She video called you an hour ago to complain about how painful her heat was this time around, but she has yet to actually look at the camera for more than five seconds. You can tell she’s still working with you playing in the background. Her comments about how much pain she’s in are mentioned only sporadically. Each time she pouts unhappily until the wave of discomfort passes, then goes back to arranging melodies. You can hear short bits of the sound bites playing from her speakers. It sounds nice, but knowing Hyo Jin she’s thinking it’s missing something. She huffs in annoyance and sits back in her swivel chair. 

“Why can’t I get this?” She groans in annoyance. Her hands press into her eyes before pushing her hood off her head. The tips of her jet black ears perk up through her messy hair, pointing outwards in displeasure. “I can’t focus.” She whines. A particularly pitched whimper crackles through your earbuds and you hum sympathetically. 

“You’re okay, baby, just take a break.” You encourage softly. 

“No!” She snaps back. You wait for her to reign in her hormones. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I just have so much to do before the deadline at the end of the month.” 

“A deadline you’ll definitely miss if you spend one of the two weeks you have left tinkering with things while your body is so unbalanced. This isn’t how you usually work, Hyo Jin. You might mess something up if you don’t take a moment to relax. I’m not even saying it has to be a long break. Just go walk around for a few minutes or something.” Your voice is calming as you try to soothe her through your phone screen. Her shoulders relax a fraction. “Have you been sleeping and eating properly since you went into heat?” It’s odd to ask and idol about sleeping and eating since it’s widely known that those are two very touchy subjects for them. Hyo Jin can survive on three hours of sleep and a banana, but that’s only when her body isn’t doing all sorts of weird things with her hormone levels. 

“I think so.” She mumbles. You don’t believe her, but you keep your mouth shut. She leans back in her chair, outstretched arms tugging her hoodie up her stomach. The piercing you love to play with flashes under the overhead lights before she’s pulling the hoodie back down to her jeans. You don’t miss the muted grumble of her stomach when she stands up. She presses a hand over her middle to muffle the noise and you can’t help but laugh at her. 

“Hyo Jin, please, go find some food. And drink something while you’re at it.” You’re well aware that dehydration is a more looming threat than starvation during this time since she’s been sweating for at least an hour straight. It’s a normal symptom of her heat, yet nearly every month she’s complaining about being thirsty like she’s not sweating profusely. Then again, it’s rather hard to focus on anything when your body is screaming at you to fuck anything that moves, or so you’ve heard. Hyo Jin tugs her hood back up as someone knocks on her studio door. You expect her to hang up, but she just opens the door. 

“Hello, Hyo Jin,” It sounds like her manager’s voice, but they’re too far away from the camera for you to be sure. Hyo Jin grunts in response. “Your deadline has been pushed back to the middle of next month. The seventeenth, I believe, so you can take the next few days off.” It’s phrased like a suggestion, as if Hyo Jin can decide to stay and continue working, but you know well enough that she’ll be home in the next half hour. The door closes and Hyo Jin returns to the camera’s view. 

“I guess I’m coming home, after all.” She says. Her tone is uninterested but her ears are perked up happily beneath her hood. You don’t mention it. 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” She grumbles out a response that’s too muddled for you to understand, waves at the camera, then hangs up. 

* * *

There were set things in life that Hyo Jin enjoys and things that she’s liable to avoid like the plague. The feverish symptoms of her heat being one of the latter things if she’s going through it by herself. No amount of medicine can truly mask the scalding heat an omnipresent arousal that smacks into her like an armored truck once every month. She learned that back in high school when she slicked straight through her jeans and got sent home for the day. It had left her with a stigma that was worse than just being a hybrid on its own. Now it seems her body wants to relive the memory of getting taunted by a bunch of teenagers because she’s wired differently than most.

The plastic bag under her butt crackles loudly with each minute movement, but it’s a necessity. She doesn’t want the bill for the slick stains that will no doubt have to be power washed out of the fake leather. Her jeans are steadily growing damper with the promise that she’ll be moaning for assistance if she doesn’t get home in the next five minutes. Luckily, her driver is cruising down the street looking for the correct house number to drop Hyo Jin off at. She’s scrambling out of the backseat with a rushed thank you, plastic bag in tow, as she runs inside. Had she taken an Uber there would’ve been a stall as she fiddled with her phone to pay, but her manager had thoughtfully sent her home in a company car. Now she’s safely inside where frantically ripping off her clothes won’t be as frowned upon. Good thing because her wet jeans are getting itchy against the backs of her thighs. 

“Hyo Jin?” Her girlfriend calls for her from somewhere upstairs. The sound of her voice alone is enough to quell the flames in her stomach long enough to properly remove her clothes. They’re abandoned in heap by the door before she goes bounding up the stairs. She smacks into the owner of the lovely voice she heard a moment ago and purrs happily. You try to steady her as she nuzzles against your neck. 

“Where did your clothes go?” You asks incredulously as she clings to you for dear life. The flimsy lace of her bra barely contains her chest and her panties are completely ruined from the amount of slick shining on her thighs. Hyo Jin shows a glimmer of vulnerability and submission while caged in your arms before unceremoniously knocking them away. You huff at her outburst, but don’t say anything to reproach her. Mostly because when it’s this time of the month she’s more likely to snap at you to assert her dominance. So you let her lead you into the bedroom and shove you face down on the mattress without a single complaint. Hyo Jin hums happily at the display, the sound sending a jolt straight between your legs. You can only imagine how pathetic you must look with your ass high in the air and cheek pressed into the pillows, but Hyo Jin purrs out a compliment as her hand trails down your spine to the waistband of your shorts. You purposely chose something with elastic so it’d be easier for her to remove. Knowing Hyo Jin, you could’ve worn jeans and she’d have torn through them if that’s what it took to get you naked. 

Instead she yanks them down your thighs and waits for you to kick them off the rest of the way. She only leaves you like that for a moment before growling her distaste and flipping you over with a heavy hand on your waist. She stares down at you in a way that makes you feel like a five course meal. It’s gratifying and scary how intensely she regards you. So much that you jump when she moves to pull your shirt over your head. Another preparations you’d made with Hyo Jin in mind was to go without a bra. She purrs happily as her hands move to toy with your chest. Your back arches with a soft moan as she tugs at your peaked nipples and Hyo Jin smirks at your eagerness. The noise must’ve jolted something in the hybrids mind because she’s suddenly clambering over, you panting heavily. There’s barely any competence to get movements as she grabs at the back of your thighs. You yelp when her nails bite into your skin. Hyo Jin placates you with a hurried kiss to your parted lips, hands still pushing your legs closer to your chest until your knees are at your chest. The stretch is unexpected and your muscles start to scream at the overexertion, but the pain is quickly forgotten when Hyo Jin presses her soaked center against yours. It’s the gratification both of you have been waiting for since she left the studio and you’re quick to voice your satisfaction. 

There’s not much you can do when your girlfriend’s mind is so clouded by her own biology except enjoy yourself. She ruts against your pussy with unhindered lust. Each flick of her hips is accented by a lewd moan that sings through your body. Hyo Jin looks absolutely gorgeous as she fucks you into the mattress. Her hair is in a disarray, falling over her shoulders in a tangled mass that sticks to her sweating chest and bouncing breasts. If your hands weren’t stuck–pinned underneath the weight of your thighs and Hyo Jin’s grip–you’d touch her, but watching is enough when she looks like sin personified. The heat building in your core is reaching a fever pitch and spreading through your body until the white hot flames blanket your vision. Hyo Jin doesn’t stop when you come hard, moaning her name between a slew of curses. She hasn’t reached her peak yet and she won’t stop until she has. It’s nearly painful the way she’s still rubbing against your sensitive clit. Nearly because the pain feels like a twisted sort of pleasure as she uses your body to reach her end. By the time she’s curled over you, harsh breathing fanning over your lips, you feel a second orgasm hit you. It’s less fierce than the first but still enough to blind you for a few moments. 

When you’ve finally blinked away the last waves of pleasure you realize Hyo Jin has rolled off of you to lay bonelessly at your side. Her hair sticks limply to her face, a few strands flying up in time with her ragged breathing. Her eyes are barely visible behind her bangs as she regards you absently. She watches you uncurl your legs and wince when the soreness hits. It’ll take a few hours for the burn to wear off, but neither of you are planning on leaving bed anytime soon. You know you should go shower because you’re both a sweaty mess, but Hyo Jin’s half lidded eyes tell you all you need to know about her current state. She’s usually too tired to even cuddle after the first few waves of her heat wear off. It’s the only time she allows you to take care of her after sex, but that seems out of the question at the moment since you feel like an overstretched rubber band. You can’t really complain, though. Hyo Jin’s home and you still have a few days left before her heat breaks. You doze off with a satisfied smile on your lips at the thought of what she’ll do to you when she wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
